


Speachless

by laneofpennies, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Romance, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneofpennies/pseuds/laneofpennies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Wilford Warfstache has been crushing on his dapper Septic counterpart since he first met him. They had quickly become best friends but Wilford wanted more. So, the pink maniac developed a plan. He had been wanting to learn sign language for years and decided who better to teach him than the one he cared so deeply for, the one he'd need to learn it for? Plus, it was also an excuse to spend more time with the other. But, like anything Wilford does, it didn't really go according to plan. Will it turn out for the better or worse?





	Speachless

Wilford showed up to the SepticEyes’ place one afternoon, on a mission. 

Marvin let him in, wondering aloud why he was here but Wilford didn’t answer as he darted past him to Jameson’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Oh, Mr. Dapper?”

Jameson looked up from his book, a smile coming to play as he jumped up to answer the door. He noticed Wilford and waved excitedly, thinking he’d use the text sheets since he knew Wilford didn’t know sign yet. 

Even if it was more tiring, he wanted to make sure his friend understood him.  
_‘What brings you here, friend?’_ It read, popping up behind him.

“Well, I, erm… I was hoping you could teach me sign language?” It came out more of a flustered question, Wilford’s cheeks turning the same colour as his hair.

JJ stopped, looking a little shocked before breaking out into an excited beam, jumping at him to give him a hug. That was so nice! He was learning sign language just for him!

The sheets behind him flashed quickly as he gushed. _'Oh gosh. Of course!!! I’d love to!!! Thank you so much!!!’_

Wilford only flushed more at the hug and returned it, chuckling lightly at the abundance of exclamation marks on Jameson’s cards. “I should be thanking you. I’m probably not going to be easy to teach.”

The smaller dapper man shook his head, the text still coming in hot. _'No, no, I’m sure you’re not too difficult. Besides, the gesture is more than enough thanks!’_

JJ moved away and quickly went to find his books to start, feeling ecstatic.

Wilford followed him, watching Jameson with a glint in his eyes, happy that the other man was happy.

Jameson pulled out a large book of ASL, a notebook, and a pen. He quickly opened up to a blank page and scribbled. 

_'I’ll be writing for a while, sorry, just kind of tired. By the way, this is the book I used to learn when I first got here!!!!!!!’_ He really did add all those exclamation points and showed the paper to Wilford as he handed over the book. 

He’d never taught before, but maybe they could study together?

Wilford read it and nodded with a sweet smile, eager to learn. Scribbling excitedly, Jameson wrote more. 

_'We could read it together if you wanted, so you can ask me questions and all that!!’_ After he showed him, his eyes widened and he added a quick; _'Though you don’t have to.’_

“No, its okay, that sounds great!” Wilford sat up against Jameson’s side so he could look at the book with him.

Jameson initially blushed at the contact, before beaming and snuggling closer so the book could fit comfortably between the two. 

He opened up to the first page, using a final screen to tell Wilford; _'You can flip the page whenever you need!’_

The pink Markiplier ego nodded in response and read each page thoughtfully. He seemed quite focused and calm which was a rarity for the bubble gum killer. He really was trying his hardest just for Jameson.

JJ yawned after a few minutes of silence, leaning his head on Wilford’s shoulder and looking down at all the pages. 

He was kind of tired after helping Chase film another video for the channel, but he wanted to help! So he tried very hard to stay awake.

“Are you tired?” Wilford asked gently. “I can go.”

Jameson shook his head fiercely and put his arms around Wilford, pouting. He was totally fine. He genuinely enjoyed this!

Wilford turned red and chuckled softly.

JJ tried to show that he was still interested, pointing at a picture in the book and showing Wilford how to sign it with a soft, sleepy smile.

The older man repeated the gesture, frowning as his attempt was fumbled and he moved his fingers wrong. He flushed in embarrassment.

The silent man just smiled back in encouragement. He waved his hands in dismissal, not wanting him to feel bad for the minor mistake.

Wil took a soft breath and kept going. He wasn’t doing half bad. JJ kicked his legs back and forth absentmindedly, before having an idea and jumping up. 

He rushed to set up his record player to get some music going. Maybe it would help Wilford concentrate! 

Swing music came from the machine and Wilford perked up when he recognized his favorite song. He looked up and grinned. “Wanna take a dance break, do ya?”

Jameson felt his heart skip for a moment, but grinned cheekily, the screen writing for him. _'I suppose, if that’s how you learn best!’_

Wilford set the book aside and jumped up, grabbing Jameson and pulling him into a swing dance.

JJ squeaked in surprise when he was first pulled in, but his mind quickly reeled back as he recognized the pattern of dance. He was incredibly touched. It also meant he caught on easily, following the steps to the best of his ability and letting himself be led along.

The cotton candy killer laughed as he danced happily, one arm wrapped around JJ and the other holding his hand.

The smaller man hadn’t really felt this much energy and happiness in a long time. Not that he was usually sad or anything- this was just that much fun. He missed the days like this.

When the song came to an end, Wilford chuckled. “Well, that was refreshing!” He didn’t realize he was holding Jameson against his chest.

JJ nodded excitedly and looked up to meet his eyes, freezing when they finally made eye contact. He hadn’t realized how close they were until right now. Hoo boy.

Wilford’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. He cleared his throat and stepped away, a bit embarrassed.

Jameson pretended not to be as flustered as he was, skipping over to the player and replacing the record with a more chill set of jazz songs he enjoyed. Then he picked up his notebook to write. 

_'Thank you for the dance-!’_

The pink man relaxed a bit and smiled. 

“It was my pleasure.”


End file.
